


The Conversation

by Sleepy_Penelope



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Light Angst, No Smut, One Shot, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:33:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7816198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_Penelope/pseuds/Sleepy_Penelope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweden says something that makes Finland cry.<br/>Finland and Norway is each other best comfort when it comes to their relationship with Sweden and Denmark. </p><p>If people want, I can write more on this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Conversation

I walked down the road and was not excepting him to follow me. Tears were running down my check but I couldn’t find a reason to care. Why should I? It was he who started the whole mess. It wasn’t my fault. Why had he do it now? It was not the perfect day to say it. As the weather was my mood, a few drop started falling down and they mixed between my tears. I walked faster. Wanted to get away from the house fastest as possible. I could hear the door shut and I knew he was coming after me. I speeded up but I knew he would catch me. He was taller therefore longer legs. I started running, I had have enough. I don’t want to see his face or hear his voice. But the last one failed since he started yelling my name. 

-Tino!!! 

Before I knew it, I had yelled back. 

-Nooo!!! Stay AWAY!

I started to find place to hide so I didn’t had to talk to him. It was the worse thing ever. He couldn’t say something else? Something normal? No. It had to be that. I was now mad and sad. Wow, great combo. Before I had realized it, my feet had ran to Norway’s house. The rain was pouring down. I pounded on his door and hoped he would open before Su-San arrived here. I had shaken him off by a crossroad and luckily he hadn’t seen where I had taken the way. But soon he would realize that I had run to Lukas house. Finally Lukas opened the door. I pushed past him before he could ask me something and finally inside I collapsed. He closed the door and looked at me with curious eyes. 

-Tino. What bring you here in this weather? 

I looked at him and his eyes were getting bigger when he saw my face. I realized it was easy to see when I cried and I just started crying more. Denmark peeked his head out from the living room. He must have heard the door. 

-What’s happening in here? 

Lukas looked at him and shook his head. Then he squat down beside me and tried to push me up. 

-Come. Lets get you in dry clothes and get you warm again. 

Between my sobs I managed to get out a sentence. 

-Don’t. Don’t let him in. I don’t want to see him now. 

Lukas nodded, as he knew whom I was talking about. As he helped me up on my feet he looked at Mathias.

-If Berwald comes could you please ask him to leave? To wait at home and if he refuse take him home to you. 

Mathias was to argue, but he saw how Lukas eyes were concerned and worried. He nodded and went to the living room again.  
Lukas helped me up the stairs and we got into the guest room. As the bed hit my butt I started relaxing more. Lukas stroke my hair and asked me again;

-What’s wrong, Tino?

I took a deep breath and when I talked, my voice held surprisingly steady. 

-He said something that made me upset and I…

I broke off and a sob escaped my mouth. I put my hand in front of my face and crutched down. Tears were again streaming down my face and the pain in my chest ached so much. Lukas stroked me on my back and didn’t say a thing. We sat there a while before I stopped crying.


End file.
